ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultiverse
Ben 10: Ultiverse is a series by Awesome Jack that follows Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Rook as they fight villains and save the Ultiverse. It is supposed to have 4 seasons, and it was created on 7/14/12 but did not officially start until April 2013. Overview Six months after Omniverse and with the Omnitrix recallibrated and turning into Ultimatematrix, or Ultitrix, which has ultimate forms from a circuit malfunctioning. With Khyber defeated and Ben known all over the Universe and beyond new and old enemies attack Ben. Episodes Main article: BTUV Episode Guide '' Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *Srsly? No one is afraid of a CARTOON ZOMBIE?? *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *'XLRKing' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) *''Maximus Loo2012 15:08, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Characters Heroes *Ben (17) *Gwen (17) *Kevin (18) *Rook Recurring Characters *Max Tennyson *Gluto *Myaxx *Azmuth *Mecomorph *Ester *Seebik *Lackno *Loovis *Kraaho Villains *Improbe *Pysphon (Arrested) *R.E.D.S *Ssserpent (Arrested) *Liam (Arrested) *Tummyhead *Dummyhead *Thunderpig *Fistina (Arrested) *Bubblehelmet (Arrested) Aliens #Heatblast (Yet to be unlocked) #Wildmutt (Yet to be unlocked) #Four Arms (Yet to be unlocked) #Diamondhead #Ghostfreak (Yet to be unlocked) #Stinkfly (Yet to be unlocked) #Grey Matter (Yet to be unlocked) #XLR8 #Upgrade (Yet to be unlocked) #Ripjaws (Yet to be unlocked) #Cannonbolt (Yet to be unlocked) #Wildvine (Yet to be unlocked) #Ditto (Yet to be unlocked) #Benmummy (Yet to be unlocked) #Benwolf (Yet to be unlocked) #Eon (Yet to be unlocked) #Benvicktor (Yet to be unlocked) #Upchuck (Yet to be unlocked) #Eye Guy (Yet to be unlocked) #Way Big (Yet to be unlocked) #Spitter (Yet to be unlocked) #Articguana (Yet to be unlocked) #Buzzshock (Yet to be unlocked) #Goop (Yet to be unlocked) #Chromastone (Yet to be unlocked) #Swampfire (Yet to be unlocked) #Humungousaur (Yet to be unlocked) #Brainstorm (Yet to be unlocked) #Big Chill (Yet to be unlocked) #Jetray #Alien X (Yet to be unlocked) #Spidermonkey (Yet to be unlocked) #Echo Echo (Yet to be unlocked) #Nanomech (Yet to be unlocked) #Rath #Lodestar (Yet to be unlocked) #Water Hazard (Yet to be unlocked) #Armodrillo #NRG (Yet to be unlocked) #AmpFibian(Yet to be unlocked) #Terraspin (Yet to be unlocked) #Fasttrack (Yet to be unlocked) #ChamAlien #Jury Rigg (Yet to be unlocked) #Eatle (Yet to be unlocked) #Clockwork (Yet to be unlocked) #Shocksquatch (Yet to be unlocked) #Gravattack (Yet to be unlocked) #Ball Weevil (Yet to be unlocked) #Kickin Hawk (Yet to be unlocked) #Bloxx (Yet to be unlocked) #Crashopper (Yet to be unlocked) #Rocks (Yet to be unlocked) #Squidstrictor (Yet to be unlocked) #Snakepit #Atomix (Yet to be unlocked) #Toepick (Yet to be unlocked) #Shellhead (Yet to be unlocked) #Sand Box (Yet to be unlocked) #Bullfrag (Yet to be unlocked) #Walkatrout(Yet to be unlocked) #Astrodactyl(Yet to be unlocked) #Pesky Dust(Yet to be unlocked) #The Worst(Yet to be unlocked) #Stink Arms (Yet to be unlocked) #Diamond Matter (Yet to be unlocked) #Heat Jaws (Yet to be unlocked) #Eat Mutt (Yet to debut) #Fireflight (Yet to debut) #Swirls (Yet to debut) #Jewels (Yet to debut) #Head Horns (Yet to debut) Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Humungousaur (Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Echo Echo(Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Big Chill(Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Spidermonkey (Yet to be unlocked) #'Ulti'mate Cannonbolt(Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Swampfire(Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Wildmutt(Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Way Big(Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Articguana(Yet to be unlocked) #Ultimate Gravattack(Yet to be unlocked) Gallery Rath Request.png|Rath (Credit to Estew) Alien X2.png|Alien X Four Arms Request.png|Four Arms (Credit to Estew) Herblst.png|Heatblast Category:Series Category:The Awesome Jack Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Hiatus Category:OmniCorp